Fata Vocant (sequel)
by eunhaezha
Summary: "Ini semua kesalahanku.. Aku bermain-main dalam lingkaran ini dan kesulitan untuk keluar.." -Jongin / "Kalau kau mengira aku tidak tersakiti saat berkata seperti ini, kau salah besar, Jonginnie.." -Kyungsoo / / KaiSoo (Kai/Kyungsoo), KaiLu (Kai/Luhan), InSoo (Insung/Kyungsoo), SeStal (Sehun/Krystal) / GS / Romance / Oneshot plus Sequel.
1. Betrayal

TITLE_: Fata vocant _(The fates call)  
>RATING: T<br>GENRES: angst_, _romance  
>PAIRING: KaiSoo, KaiLu<br>LENGTH: Oneshot.  
>WARNING: Genderswitch!<br>SUMMARY: _Kekasih. Sahabat. Cinta. Pengkhianatan._

* * *

><p>Semilir angin yang membawa hawa panas menerpa kulit putih seorang gadis berambut hitam legam sebahu. Penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar dan hotpant jeans menandakan kini tengah berlangsung musim panas di Korea.<p>

Perlahan dilepasnya kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dengan sepatu boot pendek setinggi 8 sentimeter ia melangkah pasti menuju orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya luar dalam.

Semakin ia mendekati dua orang itu, seringaian yang terpahat di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati pun semakin menguat.

"Inikah yang kau sebut dengan mengantar bibi Kim ke dokter?" Ucap gadis bermata belo itu dengan nada playful, seperti sedang berbicara santai dengan seorang _teman_.

Kehadirannya yang mendadak di depan dua orang tersebut sukses membuat mereka terkejut hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu mengambil duduk di meja restauran nomer 13 itu; tepat di hadapan kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau bibi Kim bisa berubah menjadi semuda ini? Dan aku juga tak mengerti mengapa bibi Kim bisa dengan leluasa mencium anaknya di depan umum? Oh, atau mungkin aku saja yang salah mengartikan keadaan ini? Aish, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku chagi.." Gadis itu kembali berujar, mengedipkan matanya nakal pada salah satu dari dua orang yang sangat ia kenal; pada lelaki berkulit kecoklatan lebih tepatnya.

"Kyungsoo ini tidak seperti yang kau kira.. I-ni ha-hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman.. I-iya salah pa-ham.." Tutur seorang yang lain di sana. Seorang gadis yang bermata layaknya seekor rusa. Tampak sekali kegugupan di wajahnya yang ayu.

Kyungsoo menatap gadis tersebut, "Eh? Salah paham? Apa maksudmu , Lu? Aku tidak mengerti.." Kedua mata belonya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Jongin hanya menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Sehun.. Itu saja.." Tambah gadis bernama Luhan itu lirih, dengan pandangan yang masih setia terarah pada jemari kedua tangannya yang saling terpaut di bawah meja.

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang terlihat jenjang dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Maksudmu Oh Sehun kekasihmu, Lu? Tapi tunggu, walaupun aku tak begitu mengenalnya, seingatku ia baru saja merayakan hari pentingnya itu dua bulan yang lalu.. Aigoo, sepertinya aku justru mengalami culture shock saat aku kembali ke negara asalku.. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang merayakan ulang tahunnya dua kali dalam setahun? Aish.."

Luhan membeku di tempatnya. Baru saja ia ingat, dua bulan yang lalu ia sendiri yang mengabari sahabat mungilnya tersebut –yang masih menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya di salah satu universitas ternama di Kanada.

"Luhan pulanglah.." Seorang lelaki yang terdiam dari awal akhirnya berujar lirih namun tegas. Membuat kedua gadis di samping dan hadapannya, menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi ak-" "Kenapa disuruh pulang? Aku juga masih merindukan sahabatku, Jonginnie.. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu.." Kyungsoo segera memotong Luhan yang terbata, berkata manja pada sang _kekasih_.

Hening.

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan intens.

Tak lama kemudian, dering ponsel pintar milik Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Hello.."

"…"

"Yes.. Just like what we've expected.. Bahkan alas an yang dikemukakan pun sama.. Bukankah itu klise?"

"…"

"Baiklah Sehunnie.. I'll call you back later.. Bye.."

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjing yang melangkapi penampilan bak modelnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap dua orang –yang wajahnya semakin memucat- di hadapannya. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut. "Ooh.. Itu tadi Sehun.. Adik dari kakak iparku.. Aku baru mengenalnya setelah pertemuan keluarga besar kami.. Sehun adalah anak yang manis dan juga jenius.. Err tunggu tunggu Oh Sehun? Apakah Sehun yang sedang kubicarakan sama dengan Sehun kekasihmu, Lu? Dunia benar-benar sempit.."

Jongin dan Luhan semakin membatu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Well, aku harus pergi sekarang.. Masih banyak yang harus aku urus sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Korea.."

Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri kekasih hatinya. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar wajah manisnya berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin. Dikecupnya singkat ujung bibir tebal Jongin –yang sangat ia rindukan enam bulan terakhir ini. "Aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu nanti.. Aku harap kau ada di sana saat aku mengambil semua milikku.. Aku hanya tak ingin dianggap seperti pencuri, Jonginnie.." Ia berbisik lembut di dekat telinga Jongin.

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul sembilan malam, pintu apartemen milik seorang Kim Jongin terbuka pelan. Terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah pintu menuju dapur. Setelah menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, ia bergegas membuka lemari es untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Matanya berbinar saat menemui sekarton susu strawberry. Dengan cepat ia membuka karton itu dan menyesap cairan berwarna merah muda di dalamnya.<p>

Hampir saja ia tersedak saat tiba-tiba ia rasakan dua lengan melingkari perut datarnya dan kepala yang disandarkan di ceruk lehernya.

"Maaf.." Ucap orang itu samar, nafasnya menerpa permukaan kulit leher gadis tersebut.

Kyungsoo –gadis itu- menaruh karton susunya di atas meja lalu berbalik menghadap si lelaki pemilik rumah. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu. "Maaf? Memangnya kau berbuat salah, Jonginnie?"

Lelehan air mata menetes dari ujung mata tajam lelaki tersebut.

Tak dapat Kyungsoo pungkiri, hatinya serasa diremas saat melihat lelaki yang begitu dicintainya bahkan sampai detik ini menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan seperti itu.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Ini semua kesalahanku.. Aku bermain-main dalam lingkaran ini dan kesulitan untuk keluar.." Ucapnya di sela isakan.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang telah menganak sungai di wajah tampan kekasihnya, "Kalau saja kau tidak bermain dengan sahabatku.. Mungkin semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini.. Aku sangat mempercayai kalian.." Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

"Bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya? Kumohon.." Jongin mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah, "Aku sangat ingin menjawab _iya_, Jonginnie.. Tapi kau tahu, akan sangat sulit menyuarakannya.. Karena di sini, sudah tertoreh luka yang begitu lebar dan dalam.." Gadis bermata belo itu membawa tangan keduanya ke arah dada kirinya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya hanya kau lakukan padaku kelak.. Kau merenggut kesuciannya.." Tambahnya lirih.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, "Itu sebuah kesalahan.. Malam itu kami terpengaruh alkohol, Soo.. Aku begitu merindukanmu dan hanya dia yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku akan itu.." Isakan tak hentinya keluar dari bibir lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin lembut, "Kesalahan atau bukan, kenyataannya kalian tetap melakukannya.. Maafkan aku.. Mungkin ini memang salahku yang terlalu lama meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini.. Membiarkanmu kesepian selama tiga tahun ini.."

Air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata gadis manis itu, "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua.. Kalau aku mau aku bisa menjadi seorang yang egois untuk memilikimu selamanya.. Tapi sahabatku membutuhkanmu, Jongie.. Sehun sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka setelah Luhan mengaku padanya.. Aku tak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa di sini.. Karena mungkin inilah takdir kita berempat.."

"Cintai dia selayaknya kau mencintaiku.. Aku tahu itu tak akan sulit bagimu karena dia gadis baik-baik dan aku yakin kau sangat tahu akan hal itu.. Bahkan aku sudah melihat cinta untuknya dalam matamu tadi.."

"Kalau kau mengira aku tidak tersakiti saat berkata seperti ini, kau salah besar, Jonginnie.." Jongin mengeratkan pelukan mereka seraya menangis lebih keras.

"Merelakanmu pergi sama saja aku membunuh setengah hatiku.. Sehun tak pernah tahu kau adalah kekasihku, dan mendengar ceritanya tentang Luhan dan lelaki yang menidurinya saat itu bagaikan terhantam batu besar, hatiku remuk.. Melihat kebenciannya terhadapmu seperti cermin kebencianku akan Luhan dan juga dirimu.. Aku merasa dikhianati oleh dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi.."

"Aku memberanikan diri menemui kalian, tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa padahal hatiku tengah menangis darah.. Katakan, Jongin.. Kesalahan besar apa yang pernah kuperbuat hingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini?"

"Tapi aku menyadari.. Sebanyak apapun air mata yang aku keluarkan tetap tak akan mengubah keadaan.. Tolong bantu aku, Jonginnie.. Bantu aku mengurangi rasa sakit ini.. Bantu aku merasakan kebahagiaan lagi dengan melihat senyummu dan Luhan.. Berjanjilah.." Kyungsoo mencoba tertawa di tengah isakannya.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata di wajah gadis yang teramat ia cintai. "Bisakah kau membunuhku saja?" Tanyanya dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku akan mati dulu sebelum membunuhmu, Jongie.. Mengertilah.. Kau adalah kebahagiaanku.. Tebuslah kesalahanmu dengan menikahi Luhan.. Aku bersumpah di kehidupan lain kita akan bersama.. Tak akan ada lagi pengkhianatan dan kesalahpahaman.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin.."

Gadis berambut sebahu itu kemudian mencium lelaki di hadapannya.

Ciuman yang terkesan dalam dan menuntut.

Ciuman yang basah karena air mata keduanya.

Ciuman yang sudah lama tak mereka lakukan, yang merupakan candu bagi masing-masing anak manusia tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, malaikatku.. Maafkan aku.." Jongin mengecup kening gadis yang sebentar lagi akan ia lepas statusnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan tersenyum simpul.

* * *

><p>"Iya baiklah, Yifan oppa.. Aku akan langsung pergi ke cabang perusahaan di Nowon.. Aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang.. Aku mengerti, Tuan Do! Jaga baik-baik Yixing unnie dan keponakan kecilku.. Aku akan segera pulang ke Kanada setelah urusanku di Korea selesai.. Bye.."<p>

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang melenggang keluar dari bandara sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Rambut bergelombang kecokelatan yang biasa ditata rapi khas wanita karir itu kini tengah dibiarkan tergerai, menampilkan sosoknya yang masih terlihat begitu muda di usianya yang baru saja menginjak tiga puluh tahun.

Baru saja ia akan mengambil koper, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan walau tak sampai jatuh tersungkur.

"Aww.. Sakit.." Terdengar suara mungil mengaduh kesakitan.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung menghadap ke belakang dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima tahun, bermata belo dan berpipi gembil memegangi pantatnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Adik kecil tak apa-apa?" Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk membantu anak kecil itu berdiri.

"Ah, ne.. Kyungie tak apa-apa.. Maafkan Kyungie, noona.. Kyungie tak sengaja.." Anak itu kemudian membungkuk di depan Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermata belo itu tersenyum melihat anak pintar tersebut. "Kyungie?" Ia mencoba memanggil.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya, "Ne.. Kyungie itu namaku.. Ah bukan, panggilanku dari umma dan appa.. Kalau namaku Kim Kyungsoo.." Ia tersenyum menampilkan eye smile nya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Wah! Nama kita sama! Aku juga Kyungsoo! Tapi margaku Do.. Salam kenal anak manis.." Kyungsoo mengajak anak itu ber high-five.

Anak itu tertawa, "Ah! Nama kita sama.. Yeayy.."

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana orang tuamu atau pengasuhmu? Kenapa kau di sini sendiri hm?" Kyungsoo lanjut bertanya.

Kyungsoo kecil menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat keadaannya. "Tadi aku berlari dari mereka.. Aku ingin bersembunyi karena appa menolak membelikan susu strawberry.." Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyungsoo tertawa, ia sangat ingin menemani anak itu sampai orangtuanya menemukannya, tapi jadwal meeting yang akan ia hadiri begitu mendesak.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Jadilah anak yang baik.. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana ya? Duduklah di bangku itu sampai orang tuamu menemukanmu.. Noona harus pergi sekarang.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti.. Dah.." Kyungsoo mencium pipi anak itu.

Kyungsoo kecil tersenyum, "Ne, Kyungsoo noona.. Annyeong.." Ia melambai pada sosok Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari bandara.

Kyungsoo kecil kemudian berjalan ke bangku yang dimaksud Kyungsoo noona tadi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kemana saja untuk mencari orangtuanya. "APPAAAA UMMAAAA KYUNGIE DISINIIII" Teriaknya setelah kedua mata belonya mendapati dua orang dewasa yang berlarian sembari menenteng tas besar.

"Kim Kyungsoo syukurlah.. Kau membuat appa khawatir, nak.." Ayah dari anak itu segera menggendong anaknya dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Jangan membuat umma berpikir yang macam-macam lagi kumohon.." Giliran sang ibu memeluk anaknya erat.

"Maafkan Kyungie ne, appa? Umma? Kyungie janji akan menjadi anak yang baik.. Supaya Kyungie bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo noona lagi.." Anak berumur lima tahun itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Membuat kedua orangtuanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo noona?" Sang ayah bertanya.

Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk mantap, "Ne, namanya sama kan? Tapi sayang, marganya berbeda appa.."

"Memangnya marga dari Kyungsoo noona apa, Kyungie?" Sang ibu bertanya lembut.

"Marganya.. Do.." Ucap Kyungsoo kecil tanpa dosa, membuat jantung kedua orangtuanya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>AN: heheh apa-apaan ini? harusnya saya ngerjain tugas dan belajar! karena hari senin itu mulai uas! huhu pengin nulis sesuatu dan jadinya malah gini.. semoga ada yang baca.. haha


	2. Of Letting Go and Finding The Right Ones

Bagi kebanyakan orang, datangnya musim salju seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan, karena itu merupakan salah satu tanda hari Natal akan tiba. Seperti yang terlihat di tempat ini, senyuman banyak terukir pada wajah orang-orang yang kini tengah memadati salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di tengah kota Seoul. Namun tidak pada seorang gadis bermata belo –supervisor dari SC Group- yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir di tangannya yang berisi hot Caramel Macchiato dengan gusar.

Bibir berbentuk hatinya senantiasa mengerucut dan menggumamkan kata-kata serapah untuk seseorang. Sudah dua puluh tiga menit ia duduk dalam konter yang menjual berbagai jenis minuman berbahan dasar cokelat dan kopi itu. Pantas saja ia kesal, pasalnya orang yang ditunggu bahkan tak membalas pesannya ataupun menerima panggilan darinya.

Baru saja gadis berambut kecokelatan sepinggang itu akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun niatannya gagal saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang pria berkulit putih dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Gadis itu memincingkan matanya tanda ia marah sembari mengetukkan kuku-kuku jarinya yang lentik di atas meja.

"Maaf.. Tadi sungguh aku sudah berangkat sedari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.. Tapi dalam perjalanan kemari aku terhadang sebuah kecelakaan yang mengharuskan mobilku menunggu beberapa saat untuk bisa melaju kembali.." Pria tersebut langsung berkata setelah mengambil duduk tepat di seberang gadis manis itu. Nafasnya masih tersengal di tengah perkataannya. Kedua tangannya lalu membentuk huruf _**V**_ melalui jari-jarinya.

Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar saat cangkirnya direbut secara sepihak oleh pria di hadapannya yang langsung menengggak cairan di dalamnya tanpa sisa.

"Berterima kasihlah pada wajahmu yang tampan.. Yang membuatku selalu ingin menatapmu.. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berbicara dengan wajah datar.

Si pria menimpali, "Sampai selamanya pun tak apa, noona.. Aku bahkan rela kau jadikan gantungan kunci untuk ponselmu.."

Gadis tersebut tertawa kecil, "Dasar maniak bubble tea! Berhentilah menggombal, Sehun.. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah.."

Sehun mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Bukankah wanita hamil suka mendengar rayuan manis?"

"Tak semuanya.." Si gadis menjawab cepat. "Aku justru merasa mual saat mendengar kata-kata cheesy seperti itu.."

Pria yang kini tengah menjabat sebagai PresDir SC Group yang berada di Korea Selatan itu hanya membulatkan bibir tipisnya, tanda ia mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah.. Ayo mencari kado yang sesuai untuk Kristine.. Aku tak ingin lebih lama lagi berada di sini.. Ini benar-benar dingin.." Gadis bermata belo itu segera berdiri dan meraih tas jinjingnya.

Sehun pun dengan cekatan berdiri lalu memakaikan syal di leher gadis itu dan mantel pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Seharusnya aku merayakan Natal bersama keponakanmu yang jahil itu.." Sang gadis berkata sembari berjalan keluar konter minuman kopi dan cokelat tersebut.

"Hei, dia juga keponakanmu, Kyungsoo noona.." Sehun berucap tak terima.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengan Sehun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hentikanlah! Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali anakmu nanti.. Memiliki ayah yang kekanakan sepertimu.."

Bukannya menghentikan aksinya, Sehun justru mencebikkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu meneruskan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kemudian kelabakan menyusul gadis manis di depannya saat menyadari ia jauh tertinggal di belakang.

**~THE FATES CALL~**

"Umma.. Apakah tahun ini Santa juga tak akan datang menemuiku?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki kecil pada ibunya.

Wanita cantik yang tadinya hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sang anak tersebut kemudian memindahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping anaknya, "Bukankah setiap tahun Santa datang untukmu? Kado-kado di bawah pohon Natal adalah buktinya.. Tapi sepertinya kau benar, Santa tak akan mampir ke rumah kita tahun ini.." Sang ibu mengusak lembut surai anaknya.

Anak laki-laki itu membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Ae? Kenapa begitu, umma?"

Wanita yang dipanggil _umma_ lalu tersenyum simpul dan hendak berkata, namun tak jadi saat ia mendengarkan suara seseorang dari arah pintu kamar anaknya, "Karena tahun ini Kim Kyungsoo banyak melakukan kenakalan yang membuat pusing orangtuanya.."

"Appa.." Kyungsoo merajuk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin –sang ayah- berjalan menuju ranjang anaknya lalu membaringkan diri di sampingnya.

Kini anak kecil itu berada di tengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya.

"Appamu benar, sayang.. Untuk satu minggu ini saja sudah banyak kesalahan yang kau lakukan.. Kau ingat saat kita masih berlibur ke China? Kau memberi makan ikan kesayangan harabeoji dalam akuarium sepiring pasta? Lalu kau juga menghilang begitu saja di bandara saat kita baru sampai di Korea?" Sang ibu mengingatkan.

"Itu karena ikan-ikan itu selalu menatapku saat aku memakan pastaku.. Umma kan selalu mengatakan untuk berbagi.. Karena aku kasihan pada mereka, jadi aku membagi makananku dengan mereka.. Kalau tentang di bandara itu, salahkan saja appa yang tak mau membelikanku susu stroberi.." Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar membela diri.

Jongin tertawa mendengar penjelasan polos anaknya lalu mengusak rambut buah hatinya tersebut, gemas, "Jadi itu salah appa, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan antusias sebagai jawaban pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Appa hanya tak ingin anak kesayangannya memuntahkan isi perutnya karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi air.. Kau tak ingat sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas jus jeruk dalam pesawat?" Kini giliran Luhan menanggapi anaknya.

Anak laki-laki kecil itu kemudian mengerucutkan bibir lucunya lagi, membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa. "Ah sudahlah.. Aku tidur saja.. Selamat malam umma, appa.." Ucapnya cepat tanpa mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap malamnya sebelum berenang di lautan mimpi.

.

.

"Apa ada masalah di kantor? Kuperhatikan sejak pulang dari kantor tadi wajahmu sangat kusut, Jonginnie.." Luhan bertanya pada sang suami setelah keduanya memasuki kamar pribadi mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar dan menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran ranjang tempat tidur mereka. "Kau tahu kan PresDir akan melaksanakan pertunangan dalam waktu dekat?"

Luhan mengangguk satu kali.

"Dan dia memberikan seluruh wewenangnya kepadaku dengan alasan dia sibuk mempersiapkan itu semua.."

Luhan tersenyum simpul lalu menarik Jongin dan membawa tubuh suaminya tersebut untuk berbaring dengan kepala yang tergeletak di pahanya.

Dielusnya sayang rambut hitam pekat Jongin, "Bukankah Insung oppa sudah banyak membantu kita? Tak seharusnya kau mengeluh seperti ini.. Kau seperti bukan Jongin yang kukenal.."

Pria berkulit kecokelatan tersebut tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar.. Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin sekarang aku masih berada dalam divisi pemasaran.. Tapi Lu, bukankah dengan begini seakan membenarkan desas-desus tentangku yang menjilat Insung hyung agar diangkat menjadi GM perusahaan?"

Luhan mengecup kening suaminya cukup lama, menyalurkan kekuatan pada laki-laki itu, "Ayolah Jongin.. Orang yang berpendidikan pasti bisa melihat kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya.. Insung oppa juga sudah pernah berkata agar tak menghiraukan kabar burung tersebut, bukan?"

Sang pria lalu bangun dari rebahannya. Memberi isyarat pada sang istri agar memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur di sampingnya. Membawa selimut menutupi tubuh mereka dan mendekap istrinya erat dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku yang selalu mengeluh padamu, Lu.."

Mendengar perkataan sang suami, Luhan dengan sigap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa guna aku berada di sampingmu kalau bukan untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu, Jongin? Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku.."

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala wanita yang telah memberinya seorang anak laki-laki itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Lu.."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. _"Maafkan aku, Jongin.."_

**~THE FATES CALL~**

"Kyungsoo unnie.." Ucap seorang wanita cantik setelah kedua matanya mendapati orang yang telah lama dikenal, saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

Wanita yang dipanggil tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk sang pemilik rumah dengan hati-hati karena terhalang perut yang sudah membesar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Soojungie? Dan juga keponakan kecilku tentunya.." Kyungsoo bertanya seraya mengelus perut wanita di depannya.

"Dasar wanita! Bisakah kalian berdua berbicara di dalam? Aku kedinginan.." Tiba-tiba seorang pria menengahi mereka, berjalan memasuki apartemen tersebut setelah mencium kening istrinya terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mendecak malas, "Benar-benar anak itu.."

"Sudahlah unnie.. Kau seperti baru mengenal Sehun saja.. Ayo masuklah.. Akan kubutkan segelas hot chocolate untukmu.." Soojung segera menarik tangan wanita yang lebih tua lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan unnie tiba di sini? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara.." Ucap Soojung dari arah dapur minimalis dalam apartemen tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang tengah melepas mantel dan syal dari tubuhnya menjawab singkat, "Kemarin pagi.."

Soojung membawa dua gelas hot chocolate yang telah selesai ia buat di atas nampan menuju ke ruang bersantai dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah.. Lalu bagaimana dengan semalam? Kau menginap di mana, unnie?" Tanya wanita berambut lurus sepinggang itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Soojungie? Kekasihnya kan sedang berada di sini.." Tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan berbicara setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih santai.

Soojung menatap wanita bermata belo itu dengan senyuman merekah, "Ooh.. Aku kira ahjussi menyebalkan itu masih berada di Kanada mempersiapkan segalanya.."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo yang mendengar wanita yang lebih muda di sampingnya mengejek calon suaminya, berteriak tak suka, membuat sepasang suami istri di sana tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah.. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.. Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku ingin meledak.." Kyungsoo bergumam sebal, tangannya meraih segelas hot chocolate di atas meja.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Kanada bersamanya?" Sehun bertanya sembari menyeruput segelas cairan cokelat kental yang digenggamnya.

Kyungsoo menelan minuman hangat yang tadi disesapnya, "Tidak.. Aku masih ingin berkeliling Seoul.. Aku merindukan negaraku, kalian tahu.." Ia berujar.

Sehun dan Soojung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu akan kutemani kau jalan-jalan besok unnie.." Soojung berkata penuh semangat, membuahkan gelengan kuat dari Oh Sehun.

"Soojungie andwae! Kandunganmu itu sudah berumur delapan bulan.. Kau ingin membunuhku perlahan dengan membuatku jantungan setiap saat?" Pria berkulit putih itu berteriak keras tak menyetujui pernyataan istrinya.

Soojung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal, "Bahkan saat pertunangan mereka bulan depan saja aku tidak akan menghadirinya.. Ayolah Hunnie.. Biarkan aku menemani Kyungsoo unnie sebentar saja.." Rajuknya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat lagi. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Nyonya Oh.."

Soojung mencebik, "Kyungsoo unnie.." Ia berharapmendapat bantuan dari wanita yang lebih tua, namun harapannya sirna saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Soojungie.." Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman yang meyakinkan.

"Atau mungkin mengajak si ahjussi menyebalkan.." Sehun menambahi dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuat dua wanita di hadapannya mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo dengan lirikan mematikannya dan Soojung dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Demi Tuhan kalian berdua berhentilah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.." Kyungsoo mengingatkan dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar lucu.

Ketiganya melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Sebenarnya perbincangan tersebut bisa berlanjut hingga larut malam andai saja Kyungsoo tak mendapat sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemen Sehun dan Soojung.

Setelah berpamitan pada pasangan gila –menurut kamus Do Kyungsoo- itu, ia lalu melangkah keluar menghampiri pangerannya yang tengah menunggu dalam mobil berwarna merah kesayangannya.

.

.

"Apakah oppa sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi dimana kekasihnya berada.

Pria dewasa itu menggeleng lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada wanita mungil tersebut, "Maaf kau harus menunggu hingga selarut ini.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membelai pipi sang kekasih, "Tak apa.. Aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengan dua orang menyebalkan itu.." Ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan senyum berbentuk hati khas miliknya.

Sang pria menggenggam tangan ramping tersebut lalu mengecupnya lama, "Kau tahu? Kris baru saja memarahiku.." Ia terkekeh kecil.

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo menatap bingung sang kekasih, "Memangnya ada apa, oppa?"

Pria itu melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya, tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku membiarkan adik kecilnya berkeliaran di sini sendiri.."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.. Dasar angry bird itu.."

"Hei.. Dia itu mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang.. Dan juga calon keponakannya tentu saja.." Kekasih Kyungsoo berujar, membuat wajah cantik wanita di sampingnya merona hebat.

"Insung oppa.." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan halus miliknya yang kemudian sukses membuat sang pria tertawa lepas.

**~THE FATES CALL~**

Pagi hari di musim salju terasa sama saja ketika malam-malam di musim lainnya menjelang. Mentari yang bersinar tetap saja tak mampu menambah kadar kehangatan untuk menyapa kulit para manusia yang mengalaminya. Membuat kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk bergelung di bawah selimut, menghangatkan diri.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan anak laki-laki bermarga Kim yang tengah menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dari sengatan angin musim salju yang dingin. Dari semalam penghangat ruangan dalam rumah sederhana itu tiba-tiba saja mati. Entahlah, mungkin karena mesin tersebut sudah rusak.

"Kyungie.. Bukankah hari ini kau harus mengikuti les vokal, sayang? Ini sudah pukul delapan, satu jam lagi kelasmu akan dimulai.. Kau tak mau melewatkan hari pertama masuk setelah liburan kan?" Suara lembut seorang wanita mencoba membangunkan anak laki-laki kebanggaan keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo –nama anak itu- kemudian menggeliat kecil, namun tetap saja tak menunjukkan keinginan untuk keluar dari bawah selimutnya.

Sang ibu berkacak pinggang lalu menarik paksa selimut berwarna biru itu, "Kim Kyungsoo berhentilah menjadi seorang pemalas dan cepatlah mandi.. Kalau tahu begini umma tak akan membuat kimchi spaghetti untuk sarapan.." Wanita tersebut berkata dengan nada mengancam sembari melipat selimut tebal si anak.

Mendengar nama makanan kesukaannya disebut, anak laki-laki berpipi tembam itu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Bibir tebal yang tadinya mengerucut lucu kini tengah terbuka lebar tak percaya. "Umma memasaknya?"

Sang ibu mengangguk antusias lalu tersenyum simpul, "Maka dari itu, cepatlah bersihkan dirimu.. Appa sudah menunggumu dari tadi untuk sarapan bersama.."

Dengan langkah cepat anak itu berlari meuju kamar mandi yang berada di dekat kamar tamu.

.

.

"Wah.. Enaknya.." Ujar Kyungsoo kecil puas setelah melahap habis sarapan paginya, membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa.

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk memakannya secara tergesa seperti tadi, Kim kyungsoo.." Kepala keluarga Kim berbicara memperingatkan sang anak.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan appa, sayang.. Seenak apapun makanan yang kita makan, kita tak boleh memakannya dengan cepat-cepat.. Itu bisa membuat kita tersedak.." Giliran ibu dari anak itu menambahi.

Kyungsoo kecil hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar nasihat kedua orangtuanya. Mulut kecilnya tak berhenti menyesap cairan berwarna merah muda dalam gelas di genggamannya melalui sebuah sedotan.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ambillah keperluanmu di kamar.. Appa akan menunggumu di luar.." Jongin –sang ayah- mengusak singkat rambut anak kebanggaannya lalu mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya.

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kamar yang di pintunya terdapat gambar tokoh superhero Captain America miliknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Lu.. Maaf, tapi nanti aku tak akan bisa menjemput Kyungsoo dari tempat kursus.. Jadwal meeting untuk hari ini benar-benar membunuhku.." Jongin mengecup kening sang istri yang tengah membenarkan letak dasi yang menghiasi kerah kemejanya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa.. Biar aku saja nanti yang menjemputnya.. Semangat untuk hari ini, Jonginnie.." Wanita itu lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup bibir suaminya.

Kedua ujung bibir tebal Jongin terangkat, "Saranghae.." Ia berbisik di tengah kecupan mereka.

Membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Nadoo.." Ia balas berbisik.

**~THE FATES CALL~**

"Bagaimana kau akan pergi ke tempat temanmu SMA itu? Apakah Sehun yang akan mengantarmu, baby?" Seorang pria dewasa terlihat sedang memeluk wanita bermata belo yang sibuk meminum jus jeruk, dari belakang.

Meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri sang wanita dan sesekali mengecup ringan tengkuknya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan diantar anak kecil itu? Oppa lah yang akan menemaniku.." Wanita itu tertawa kecil lalu membalik badan mungilnya menghadap sang pria. "Tak apa kan aku menumpang? Lagipula tempat Sunyoung mengajar satu arah dengan kantormu, Insung oppa?"

Insung tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah Nyonya Jo.. Cepatlah berdandan.. Aku akan menunggumu.."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu berjinjit untuk mencium pucuk hidung calon suaminya. "Tak lebih dari lima belas menit, oppa.." Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke dalam kamarnya –atau lebih tepatnya kamar kekasihnya-.

**~THE FATES CALL~**

"Appa tak perlu mengantarku ke dalam, sampai sini saja.." Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanan ayahnya singkat setelah mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di depan sebuah tempat kursus vokal.

"Nanti umma yang akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana sebelum umma datang.. Appa tak ingin kejadian seperti waktu di bandara sampai terulang lagi, arraseo?" Jongin merapikan jaket yang dikenakan anaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk antusias, "Aku mengerti, appa.."

"Nah sekarang turunlah, appa akan pergi kalau kau sudah masuk ke dalam.." Pria dewasa itu tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut lalu berjalan memasuki tempat kursusnya.

**~THE FATES CALL~**

"Aigoo.. Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali kemari.. Bahkan aku tak berpikir kau masih mengingatku, Nona muda Do.." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus sebahu setelah berpelukan dengan teman semasa sekolah menengahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan teman seperjuanganku di klub vokal, huh?" Sang teman menimpali.

"Ah.. Aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu, Kyungsoo-ya.." Sunyoung –si wanita pemilik tempat kursus- melepas pelukan mereka. "Err.. Lalu pria itu siapa?" Tanyanya setelah melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil yang tadi ditumpangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit, "Ayah dari bayiku.." Ucapnya sembari mengelus perutnya yang belum membesar.

Sunyoung membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa kau menikah tanpa mengundangku? Aish!"

Wanita bermata belo itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya, "Aku baru akan memberikannya padamu.."

Sunyoung menerima benda berbentuk persegi panjang pipih berwarna merah maroon tersebut, "Aku kira kau akan berakhir dengan Kim Jongin, tapi nyatanya ia malah menikah dengan sahabatmu.. Aigoo.. Takdir orang mana ada yang tahu.."

Mendengar nama orang dari masa lalunya disebut, membuat wanita berambut kecokelatan itu terhenyak sejenak.

Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap normal. Ia tersenyum canggung, tapi Sunyoung tak menyadarinya.

"Aku masih berhubungan dengannya karena anak mereka adalah salah satu siswa di sini.." Tambah Sunyoung.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali saat mendengar pernyataan temannya.

"Ah.. Aku harus mengecek kelas terlebih dahulu, Kyungie.. Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Wanita itu kemudian keluar ruangan menuju sebuah kelas.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah Sunyoung menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kilasan masa lalunya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan dua orang itu, apalagi anak mereka belajar di tempat ia sedang berada. Itu akan memudahkan memenuhi keinginannya.

Sembari menunggu Insung yang terlihat tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di depan sebuah kelas, wanita bermata belo itu memutuskan untuk mengelilingi tempat kursus tersebut, mencari anak dari cinta sejati dan sahabatnya.

Mata bulatnya membesar lucu ketika ia menemui anak laki-laki yang pernah ia temui di bandara dua hari lalu sedang kesulitan melepas simpul tali jaketnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati anak tersebut. "Kau perlu bantuan, adik kecil?" Tawarnya.

"Terima kasih tapi tidak perlu.. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." Jawab si anak tanpa memandang wanita yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, menggumamkan kata _**ADUH!**_ berulang kali. Membuat wanita di sampingnya terkekeh kecil. "Mendekatlah.. Biar noona bantu, Kyungie-ya.."

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah orang yang lebih tua, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya membesar, "Kyungsoo noona.." Ia bergumam.

Kyungsoo dewasa menampilkan senyum khasnya yang berbentuk hati. "Ne.. Ini noona.. Kemarilah, akan kulepaskan ikatan itu.."

Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan wanita di depannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Panggilan dari seorang pria yang berdiri di ujung lorong membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Oh.. Appa juga ada di sini?" Ucap Kyungsoo kecil setelah pria tersebut mendekati mereka.

Pria tampan itu kemudian merengkuh Kyungsoo kecil untuk digendong, "Berhentilah membulatkan matamu seperti itu, jagoan!" Diciumnya pipi tembam anak itu.

"Ae? Kau mengenal anak ini, oppa?" Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kyungsoo dewasa akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Ia anak dari orang kepercayaanku.. Dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri, makanya dia memanggilku seperti itu.." Jelasnya.

Kyungsoo dewasa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Kyung—eh tunggu dulu.. Bahkan aku baru menyadari nama kalian sama.." Insung memasang wajah kaget yang mampu membuat dua orang lain di sana tertawa kecil.

A/N: Ohayooo.. Adakah yang menginginkan lanjutan dari ff absurd ini? Kalo ada ini aku bawa part 1 nya, dan mungkin nanti bakal jadi 2 atau 3 part saja.. ^^

**CRASHZHEE CORNER (Replies for your lovely supports!)**

**dyofanz** iya kamu betul bee.. Kyungie kecil anaknya KaiLu.. Sebenarnya kemarin niatan cuam buat ini oneshot aja.. tapi gak tahu kenapa jadi pengin nerusin.. Itu udah kan Kyungsoo dikasih pangeran tapi maaf bukan Sehun..

**Maurine Lau** abisnya Luhan juga biasku sih.. hehe ini sekuelnya.. ^^

**sehunpou** iyaaa KaiLu nya nikah.. :p

** .16** d'awww makasih uda mau baca.. /huggles/ err gak tahu juga kenapa bisa begitu.. anyway here you go sekuelnyaaa..

**guest** eehh maaf tapi imajinasi aku jalannya gitu.. :O

**yeoljja** hehe itu sih kan karena mereka pengin Kyungsoo selalu di deket mereka.. ^^

**Mami Fate Kamikaze** Sebenernya Jongin gak jahat kok.. Yang jahat alkoholnya.. :D iyaa ini dibikinin sekuelnya.. dan kayaknya nanti mereka bertiga emang bakal ketemuan kok.. :D

**kyungiNoru** Ehm, maaf ya.. Sehun kan di sini ceritanya adiknya Yixing yang nikah sama Yifan yang notabene kakak kandung Kyungsoo.. Otomatis kan mereka jadi saudara.. Jadi aku pasangin dudu ma yang lain aja.. :D

**Do sarang** Ini sekuelnya bee.. ^^

**yixingcom** Jangan sebel ma KaiLu dund bee.. :3 Kyungsoo gak bakal sama Sehun.. :p

**ryanryu** iya bener, pasti langka tuh wanita macam Kyungsoo di dunia nyata.. ^^ aku emang rencana mau buat mereka bertemu kok.. tinggal tunggu waktu aja.. :DD

**Ernas** Ini sekuelnyaaa..

**zoldyk** #pukpuk Gak sampe nangis kan tapi?

**KyuraCho** Kyungsoo kecil emang bener anak KaiLu bee.. Ini di sini aku udah cantumin pasangannya Kyungsoo.. :D

**Al** Iya ini sekuelnyaaa.. ^^

**minchanchan** Hehe abis aku cinta ma Luhan, jadi dia harus ada di ff aku entah jadi apaan.. :D

**Desta Soo** Sebenernya kemarin mau dibuat END aja karena emang niat awal Cuma mau bikin oneshot.. Tapi yah, karena banyak yang minta sekuel.. Jadinya saya buat ini.. :D

**Kim Leera** Ini sekuelnyaaa..

Makasih yaa.. Lmao! Salah Jongin noh! Fufufu~

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think about this one by clicking the review button below and write your review there.. Feed me with your love, bees~ Make me overdose! ^^ Talk to me on twitter? deerdudu! o


End file.
